Lisa's Journal
by WriterzBlox
Summary: Ever wonder what Baby's sister thought about what happened at Kellerman's? How does she really feel about Baby? LOL! As a wallflower who watched my best friend always get the guy, I can identify with Lisa. I offer to you Lisa's Journal. This is my fi


My Name is Lisa  
  
I am so excited!! We are finally going to Kellerman's! Mr. Max has been inviting our family to visit his Catskills resort for years now. Max was my grandfather's oldest and dearest friend and has known Daddy his whole life. After Grandfather died, and Daddy took over his practice, he inherited Mr. Max as a patient as well. Daddy is a very devoted doctor and really cares about his patients which, when translated, means he's a workaholic who NEVER takes a vacation! Mr. Max almost died last winter of a heart attack, and literally owes his life to Daddy. So to show his gratitude, he insisted Daddy bring the whole family to Kellerman's for a vacation - free of charge!  
  
We will be there for two glorious weeks! The last two weeks of the summer. We hear this is the best time of the year to go. The Kellerman's final Talent Show of the season is legendary – a show not to be missed. This last session is usually booked up two years in advance. But if Max Kellerman invites you to Kellerman's Resort personally, you apparently don't need a reservation. Actually they had a last minute cancellation, and when Max called to let Mom know the rooms were available, she jumped at the opportunity. She's pretty good at persuading Daddy to do what she wants and making him think it's his idea. She commented that Max sounded tired, and maybe we should go, just so Daddy could check up on him and make sure he wasn't overdoing it during this busy summer season. She also hinted about how romantic it would be for the two of them as well. They could celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary a couple of months early. After all, my sister and I are grown women now, and we would have our own room. Wink-wink!  
  
I know a lot of people think it's icky to think of their parent's being romantic with each other. I think it's beautiful. After all these years, they are still so much in love with each other. Perfect strangers can look at them and see it. Sometimes when Daddy gazes at Mom lovingly and catches her eye, she will giggle like a schoolgirl with her first crush! It is the sweetest thing! I can only hope that I will be lucky enough to find a man who will love me the way my Daddy does Mommy. Maybe I'll meet someone special here this summer. I know a lot of young men from Harvard and Yale work summers here to meet and network with the affluent guests that could help them get started in their careers. These are just the type of men, that my mom and dad would like for my sister and me to end up marrying.  
  
Not that Francis is even interested in boys right now. Baby just graduated high school and has never even been kissed. She says she has more important things to do than simply dating, getting married and raising a family. She didn't even attend her prom for goodness sakes! She has all these ideas about how she's going to make a difference. She's always mouthing off her opinions about some unladylike subject like politics or foreign policies or whatever the president and the other government people talk about up in Washington D.C. She's really smart and everything; even got a scholarship to the university this fall. But is she satisfied with that? No way. She has this crazy idea of running off with the Peace Corps to some impoverished country I've never even heard of! Daddy tells anyone who will listen that Baby's going to change the world. I can't believe he is actually encouraging her to behave this way. Well actually, I guess I can. He has always indulged her. She's always been Daddy's Girl. She can do no wrong in his eyes. I guess you noticed I called her Baby, before. That's Daddy's pet name for her. When she was little, he always called her his Baby Girl – and Baby just stuck. He's never called me anything but Lisa. Come to think of it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Baby was living far, far away in another country! Just kidding. I really do love my sister. I just don't understand her.  
  
This drive down has been torture. Baby and Daddy keep yakking about world events. I'm just about bored to tears. Mom has been reading her book and occasionally trying to add her two cents worth to the conversation. She has no clue really what they are talking about, but bless her heart, you have to love her for trying. I slept as long as I could at the beginning of the trip, then decided to start this journal. It's hard for me to concentrate with all the talking, but I think I'm managing ok so far. I never have been much good at writing like this. That's more Baby's thing. All I know is that I plan to make the most of my two weeks at Kellerman's. Nobody there will know me. I can be whoever I want to be. This could be a major turning point in my life. I am nineteen and ready to meet my destiny. I just know that something huge is going to happen while we are here. I can feel it in my bones. This journal will help me to remember every detail.  
  
Oh, I can see the lodge!! The grounds are gorgeous! I can't believe we are finally here!! Look out Kellerman's, Lisa Houseman has arrived! 


End file.
